Hate and Love
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: Fluff! Naruto says some things in childish innocence that hurt.


Kyuubi Kitsune sighed deeply as he watched his son stare sullenly out the window of the living room. Naruto, only four years old, had a cute pout firmly on his lips and a hint of a scowl in his eyes.

He was _not _happy.

And the reason for that was sitting outside under the flowerbed, licking a paw.

Minato, lovable moron that he was, had gone and bought Naruto's best friend Sasuke a puppy, which the boy promptly named 'Chidori' and began to drag around with him everywhere. Fortunately, as the puppy was very loveable and eager to please, and followed Sasuke happily. He seemed to thrive on the boy's treatment.

As a returning gift, Fugaku purchased Naruto a kitten. Kyuubi's son had been delighted, and had eagerly accepted the gift. He loved that little cat, which he and Minato called 'Rasengan.'

However, Rasengan was not as eager for a child's treatment as Chidori was.

The cat hissed at Naruto whenever he came near, anticipating his hugs and roughhousing. He swiped at Naruto whenever the child attempted to pet him, as Naruto liked to ruffle the white cat's fur.

All in all, he hated Naruto.

Naruto pressed himself up against the window suddenly, and Kyuubi moved closer. He watched as Rasengan hurried out from under the bushes, running eagerly towards the driveway. Kyuubi sighed as he watched Naruto stare after his cat. Naruto still loved that cat, despite the hatred he received from it.

Kyuubi looked up and smiled softly as he saw his husband step out of his car, shoving his keys into his pocket. Minato grinned as he saw Rasengan and scooped the cat up. He draped the white animal over his shoulder and stroked him happily.

"_HEY!_"

Naruto was out of his seat and running towards the front door, angry tears in his wide eyes. He grabbed it and threw the door open before Kyuubi could stop him. His little feet thumped as he ran down the path towards his surprised father.

"HEY!" he shouted again, pointing a finger at his father and Rasengan. "That's _my _cat!"

"Good day to you too, Naruto," Minato said with a smile as he set Rasengan down. Naruto immediately pounced on the cat, who hissed and squirmed in his arms until he could swipe at Naruto, who released him instantly.

"Naruto-" Minato began with a smile. The little blond looked up at him, and Minato's smile faltered at anger in Naruto's tear filled gaze.

"He's _my _cat!" Naruto shouted as he stood. "Mine! You stay away fwom him!"

"Naruto," Minato said softly as he crouched down to Naruto's level. "I'm sorry that Rasengan likes me better, but-"

"No!" Naruto stomped his foot irritably. "No, no, no! You stoled my cat! You stoled him!"

"Naruto-"

"I _hate _you!"

Minato froze, one hand stretched towards his son as the little boy stomped his foot once more as the tears poured down over his face before he turned and fled back into the house. 

Kyuubi watched his son go with a sigh before turning back to Minato. He froze as soon as he saw the bright tears in Minato's stunning eyes.

"Kyuu..." Minato whimpered as he rose shakily. "Oh..."

Kyuubi stepped forward and managed to catch Minato as he collapsed, tears pouring down his face. He held his husband close and pressed his head against his chest. Minato sobbed into his clothing as Kyuubi stroked his hair and began to drag him towards the house. As soon as he saw Minato was most definitely not walking, he scooped him up and carried him inside.

"He hates me," Minato wailed into Kyuubi's neck. "My son hates me!"

"Oh, he does not, love," Kyuubi murmured as he sat down and settled Minato on his lap. "He's just upset. He'll be over it by dinner time."

"B-But," Minato curled into Kyuubi further. "He s-said- he said-"

"I know what he said, beloved," Kyuubi whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Minato's lips. "But he's only four. He doesn't mean it."

Minato turned teary eyes towards the stairs where his son had fled.

God, he hoped so.

Naruto sniffled into his pillow as he lay on his stomach, face buried in the fluffy cushion. He had long finished crying over his stupid cat and had moved on to crying over his father. He didn't mean to say that to his Daddy, but he had been so angry.

A soft mewl sounded from beside his head, and Naruto looked up. Rasengan stared back at him with large blue eyes, a much lighter colour than Naruto's own. Naruto frowned at his pet.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. Rasengan mewled again before leaning in and licking Naruto's nose. Naruto stared at the cat before carefully raising a hand to stroke him softly. Rasengan purred loudly as Naruto scratched him under the chin.

"I get it," Naruto mumbled. "You like gentle. Chidori likes rough."

Rasengan liked him on the nose once more before he turned and hopped of the bed. Naruto sat up and watched him go. The kitten stopped at the door and turned to face Naruto, who clambered off the bed and followed his pet. As soon as Naruto reached the door Rasengan reached up and put his front paws on Naruto's leg. Naruto bent and carefully gathered the cat up, holding him as he had seen Minato holding him.

He carried his cat carefully downstairs and peeked into the living room. He bit his lip as he saw that his Daddy was crying against his Papa's chest. Naruto stepped into the room, gaining both their attention. He let Rasengan down as Kyuubi stood, setting Minato on his feet.

"Come on, little kitten," Kyuubi grunted as he crossed the room and scooped the cat up with one hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

Kyuubi rested his hand softly on Naruto's head for a moment before he left the two alone. Naruto stared at his father's tear-stained cheeks for a moment before he burst into tears again and rushed across the room. He threw himself at his father's legs, sobbing loudly.

"Sorry, Daddy!" he cried. "I didn' mean it! I love Daddy! _Daddy!_"

Minato bent down and lifted his son up, cradling him close in his arms. He stroked his hair softly as he sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, my cherub, I love you too," he whispered into gold hair. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm so sorry I upset you."

"Love Daddy," Naruto sobbed once more. "Sorry. Love Daddy..."

Minato rocked Naruto back and forth and felt his son slowly fall asleep. He leant back against the arm of the couch as he stroked Naruto's hair. He looked up as he saw movement in the doorway and raised his eyebrows at Rasengan, who looked back at him.

"You're too damn cute to blame for all this," Minato scowled as he rubbed Naruto's back. "Go chase mice or something."

Rasengan vanished with a soft meow, and Minato shifted his attention to Naruto once more. His son shuffled softly before grabbing a fistful of Minato's shirt.

"Daddy..." he mumbled softly. "Love...more... than Rasengan."

Minato kissed his head gently.

"Love you too, angel."


End file.
